The invention relates generally to medical procedure simulations, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for simulating a spinal stabilization procedure.
Minimally invasive medical procedures reduce danger to patients, decrease recovery time, and provide superior outcomes when compared to open surgery. The physician typically operates at a distance from the surgical site, however, frequently using remote cameras or other imaging modalities, and remotely controlled surgical tools. Consequently, these procedures can be difficult to master. Thus, the use of procedure simulation systems provides a learning environment in which the physician can gain needed skills without putting patients at risk.
A known minimally invasive spinal stabilization procedure uses four screws and two connecting rods to stabilize two adjacent vertebrae. The procedure makes six puncture incisions; one each for the four screws and the two connecting rods. After two screws are inserted in adjacent vertebrae, they are connected with a curved rod and the procedure is repeated with two more screws. The connecting rod is aligned with slots in two screws by means of a device that constrains the curved rod to move in an arc that is constrained to properly align the two screws, which are in turn each attached to two legs of the alignment device.
Known medical procedure simulators have been developed that simulate the functionality of open spinal procedures. In one example of such simulators, a user manipulates various devices in connection with simulated bone structure. The bone structure is simulated with castings fabricated from a material such as compressed sawdust. Minimally invasive procedures, however, use fluoroscopic guidance systems. A simulator using such technology would be expensive to produce and would needlessly expose the user to radiation. Additionally, using known physical model simulation techniques would not allow the simulation of certain features such as physical anatomical variations (e.g., varying bone densities), vital signs and other important aspects of the procedure.
Thus, a need exists for a medical procedure simulation device and method that can combine physical models with computer controlled feedback, simulated fluoroscopy, and simulated physical anatomical variations to enable the user to experience a more realistic training experience.